Episode 1167 (7 August 1995)
Synopsis Mark's gambling draws him deeper into debt, Alan finds new ways of dealing with David Wicks and Nigel has words with Liam. David tries to apologise to Bianca (what for, I don't know, presumably for flirting with a woman, though why it's any of her business is a mystery). She won't talk to him. Sam tries to talk to him but he brushes her off as he has business to attend to with Barry. Grant is offered some very good forgeries of 10 pound notes, for a pound each. He mentions it to Phil who says that he shouldn't as it's Peggy's licence, but does Grant listen? Arthur is trying to raise money for the "flowering wilderness" scheme and Pauline suggests something like Terry Wogan's telethon, a pub-a-thon. Arthur asks Peggy who agrees, and says they can have 10p for each pint that the pub sells. Grant says, no 5p. Arthur makes up lots of games and other silly games for people to do, like eating 5 cream crackers in a minute. He goes round hassling people to donate money and gets quite a lot of interest. Sanjay teaches Mark a card sharping trick but Mark says I can't do that! Sanjay says he'll have to take the other option then and give up. Mark and Ruth are still hardly talking, so Mark decides he'll have to give up gambling, as he owes a large sum of money( not sure how much, but a lot for a stall owner!). He doesn't go that evening, and as it happens it's an eventful night and Vince and Ollie have a big pot and Ollie passes all Mark's IOU's to Vince. While Ollie was pleasant, and didn't hassle Mark, Vince isn't. Carol and Alan have hardly been outside the house all weekend, and mope around a bit. They say to each other that people shouldn't laugh at them, and it's just that Peggy has a big mouth, but they're still embarrassed. Pat sees Carol and says she's sorry for the way they heard it. Carol has another whinge at David who says that it was Bianca who told everyone, not his fault. Carol says sarcastically, oh nothing is ever your fault is it? Ricky is still moping around and ignoring Bianca because he's thinking about Sam, and B is fed up. Credits Main cast *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Francis Magee as Liam *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Michael French as David *Danniella Westbrook as Sam *Susan Tully as Michelle *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Michael Tudor Barnes as Willy Roper *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Shaun Williamson as Barry *David Finch as Vince *Mark Heal as Ollie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Devon Anderson as Billy Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes